


Fear me!

by snchoerry



Series: Loona Chronicles [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Character Study, F/F, Fantasy, Other, Sort Of, and humans, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: Hyejoo's learned a lot of things, maybe it's because she's royalty or because of her older sisters, but there was one thing they forgot to teach her. Even her mother and her ill willed father didn't teach her.How the hell does she talk to a human?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Loona Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Fear me!

Being born into royalty was something that came handy from time to time for Hyejoo.

Sure, she's got eyes gawking all over her, hands offering themselves to her (of course towards her other sisters as well but she's the main focus right now, ok?) and all of that status stuff that Hyejoo is sure others would kill to have.

(Both figuratively and literally.)

However, as nice and utterly fun as that sounds, Hyejoo despises all of it. She doesn't like attention, she _hates_ it. She'd rather settle in the corner of their ballroom rather than standing in front of large crowds with a fake smile and empty eyes. Being part of large gatherings were never really her forte and she's made that incessantly clear to her parents and maids; even if she does they always persuade her to attend for at least a few minutes.

But there are _some_ advantages to being part of a respected kingdom.

Like their library.

It was large and vast, just like the many stories, journals and notebooks stored in each and every dusty wooden shelf. Stacks and stacks of books towered over her and there was even a ladder for those who don't have wings to fly up and grab a book.

(Luckily for Hyejoo, she inherited wings.)

Jiwoo, her second eldest sister, never really bothered to walk in or even give the library a mere peak. Hyejoo sweared that girl had probably not even seen the impressive architecture of the library ( _she's missing out_.) However, the youngest doesn't bother forcing Jiwoo to join in on her daily reads considering she'll only be a noisy chore.

Sooyoung, the eldest of the sisters, visited often, passing by here and there to grab a few guardsman, kingly journals, and other sorts of guides. She doesn't stop for stories or such, more so books that provided her Intel on other neighboring villages or about their army. Hyejoo didn't mind, plus, Sooyoung was the soon-to-be heir to the throne it only made sense why she's been studying so frequently lately.

Gowon was more of the daily passerby. She sometimes joins Hyejoo with mild interest who would soon start indulging in whatever the youngest was reading. Hyejoo noticed that she usually read light novels, something that was slim and quick; it was probably due to the fact that Gowon was quite busy since she was usually at her mother's aid, learning a few things here and there.

Hyejoo _does_ feels a little lonely in the library sometimes. The soaring silence that crept in always did make her feel caged in even if the room was quite large for such a feeling to be produced. But Hyejoo figures it was because of the deafening chirping of birds and the occasional passing breeze from the windows.

 _But_ things never got boring.

Hyejoo, found an interest in reading about humans. You know, those fragile shells of a soul where they lack the simple ability to shoot a fire ball or throw a boulder from across a large field at the ripe age of 7? Yeah, those. They weren't as exotic as demons. But humans were still so interesting to her.

Humans were just so _different_.

Hyejoo has never seen one but based on the pictures she's seen drawn in their books, she figured their appearance were almost similar to her kind. Well, minus the horns, tails, wings, reptile skin or fur, and whatnot. Nonetheless, stories of them always intrigued her.

But that was always some kind of a hidden secret of hers.

Her father absolutely despises humans. Just a mere thought or mention of those peculiar creatures could send him into a fit of rage, causing him to roar and growl at whoever had even so dared to give him such a thought. His eyes would always burn with fury and his voice would muster into a loud, angry scowl that shook the castle walls.

Hyejoo never understood that.

_Where is all that anger coming from?_

The war from centuries ago had become a thing of the past, something that took place in an era where violence and frustration was the only thing that can be cooked up from their many emotions. Surely, humans can't be the same, horrifying and vengeful creatures her father makes them out to be, right?

(Then again, maybe it's because of the war that they were forced to live completely separate from the humans. Forced onto a different land with smaller boundaries and a wink of supplies.)

As much as Hyejoo wanted to believe such an opinion to popular belief, her father had already etched into his daughter's minds that the presence of humans are nothing but a mere mistake on this world. That these creatures were the bodies molded by all things sinful and evil - _yes, he said all those things and sometimes Hyejoo can't believe he is dead serious_.

He taught them how to fight humans, how to break the fragile little vessels into things like branches. He would even tell them the many stories where humans had reeked havoc upon earth, causing nothing but bloodshed and pure destruction. Jiwoo would often keep quiet during those tell tale stories, Gowon would only offer a fair share of her attention, and Sooyoung would listen intently.

(But Hyejoo could tell Sooyoung winced at the gore in their father's stories.)

So, Hyejoo did have a bitter taste in her mouth every time humans were mentioned. She felt her skin crawl when their was the casual rumors of what humans have accomplished or failed to do. Hyejoo didn't bother protesting against her father's wishes and question him about his hatred, after all, he had every right to be so vile, right?

_I've never met a human, so what gives me the reason to feel neutral?_

Hyejoo remembers the time Sooyoung had taught her the importance of listening to what their father tells them. She too admits that these stories seemed off putting and sometimes made her uncomfortable but he _is_ their father after all and a king at that. The least they could do is entertain him with their undivided attention.

And her sisters were almost always right.

Speaking of which, they had taught her many things. Gowon once taught her how to properly sew this huge patch in her pants and believe it or not, also taught her how to use her fire ball much more efficiently. Jiwoo taught her how to create a fraudulent smile that could charm any of the crowds their family attracted (it's a weird skill but it's helpful when their mother scolded them for not looking as presentable in front of the others). Sooyoung taught her how to transform within seconds and a few aerial tricks since she was really the only one who had mastered the art of flying.

(Also, a side tangent, Jiwoo was the one who had taught Hyejoo all about close combat. As odd as that sounds for someone as bright and positive as Jiwoo, she somehow has the capabilities to turn a man twice her size into a pile of mush.)

But there was _one_ thing her lovely sisters didn't teach her.

Even her mother didn't teach her.

or her own father for that matter.

_How the hell does she face a human?_

More so something like this _one_.

"E-Excuse me I was lost-"

Hyejoo growled, her roar scouring the acres of yards around her. Trees rattled violently and leaves flooded the greenery down below. The human in front of her closed her eyes tightly and shivered at the sudden strong wind.

"Don't fool me! You humans have no sense to waltz in on our land yet you still persist. I hope you've bid farewell-"

_Hang on, did she just ask me a question? This human, asked me - a dragon - a question?_

Hyejoo pointed her eyes lower, her snout brush slightly against the furry grass as she cranes her neck down. She studied the cloaked human in front of her, face exposed to the blinding rays of sunlight. This _human_ had rather plump cheeks, brown locks that cascaded down to her shoulders and doe eyes that seemed more amused than terrified.

"Hang on, you're a dragon, right!?"

Hyejoo's eye twitched out of irritation. _How the hell is this human able to stand in front of me without a mere tremble in her voice?! I thought we caused fear and horror, how is she handling all at once so well?_

_Is she perhaps hiding it? Masking it behind that smile of hers?_

_And she's asking me such questions? Who does she think I am! A passerby? A citizen? This human, how infuriatingly arrogant._

"And so what of it?" Hyejoo growled, hot air leaving the sides of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red and were of pure resentment. The human girl opened her mouth to speak but Hyejoo shook her head furiously, scowling at her, "Never mind that question."

Hyejoo narrowed her eyes. The slit pupils staring right into the human's skull. "What is a human like _you_ doing on our land? Do you have any idea how much our kind despises yours or are you too much of an airhead to understand the basis of history? You humans really are disappointing imps." She grunted.

The human only blinked at her, eyes curious and almost daunting. Hyejoo hated it.

_Why has she not run away yet?_

_Will threatening her life work?_

"Saunter away or _else_ I will not hesitate to drag you back to my kingdom; there you will become human stew for the servants." Hyejoo lowly growled, making sure her voice was loud and clear. Yet there was still no response. Much to Hyejoo's already fuming confusion and frustration. "Speak you little twit! You held no respect and questioned me beforehand yet now you hesitate? How pathetic, of course you humans cower against the odds. Truly, lowest on the chain." Hyejoo roared.

Still, nothing.

_Why is she staring at me like that?_

Hyejoo felt sweat slightly trickle down the side of her scales, shining in the spotlight of the sun. She shook the slight uncertainty in her thoughts and drew her claws closer to the human. The human didn't flinch, just stared, blinking, with such an indecipherable expression.

She let her claws shine bright against the burning star, reflecting it's rays like a fresh mirror. Hyejoo blew air through the sides of her snout, steam rising. Her teeth were bare in front of the human, gritted and filled with aggression. Hyejoo's eyes were trained sharply on her, pooled with focus and intent to move had the human decided to attack. Her wings stretched across the trees, wide and extensive, casting long shadows across the grass.

She was fully transformed, and yet-?

_Never mind that._

Hyejoo let a lowly scowl bellow in the base of her throat, breaths heavily threatening, "Leave before I drag my claws through your inkling bod-"

"Pfft~"

Hyejoo's snarl went to a halt. Her eyes widened slightly at the unbelievable noise this human had just let out and she felt her insides boil even more. "What is so funny, _human_? Does this all seem like hogwash to you?" She questioned, voice deep and low.

The girl shook her head though there were evident tears starting to form in her eyes as well as a red tint brush her cheeks, "N-No! No! I never thought demons, _well dragons in your case_ , were so, so, cute!" She gushed, eyes beaming with delight.

Hyejoo's, flabbergasted, just stared. Her jaw opened slightly but closed quickly. She felt her stomach tingle almost as if she suddenly felt embarrassed to be in the presence of a human.

_What?! No, why should I be embarrassed or-or pleased in this human's presence?_

_(Di-Did she call me cute? Me? A dragon; cute?)_

_Agh, this damned-_

"Wha-What?!" Hyejoo growled, though she found it difficult to muster up the same anger she had once felt towards this girl, "Do-Do you have death wish?! You humans always speak nonsense, no wonder you all are so stubborn! I am a demon, mind you, a high one at that. Ca-Calling me such things, how stupid of you. You aren't lost are you, you're here to eradicate us demons, correct? Well then I'll-"

"Wait!" The human frantically waved her hands, jumping in her spot as she tried to grab Hyejoo's fleeting attention. "I'm not here to hurt your kind!"

Hyejoo tilted her head, but scoffed right after, "Do you think that will fool me? Calling me sweet names to lure me into your trap-"

"You like being called cute?"

Hyejoo choked on her spit but quickly recovered and dismissed the human's side question, "-But you won't! I know you humans, you manipulating beasts. No human has ever considered the lives of demons why should I believe your words?" She slammed her claws into the ground, sharp corners digging into the grass.

The human looked down bashfully, eyes avoidant. "You're right, I'm not lost-"

The dragon smirked, opening her mouth to speak of how right she was but the girl had spoken first.

"-I'm here to see my friends."

Hyejoo stopped, eyes surprised by the turn. She thought that the human was confessing to her deeds, about her plan to attack a village but to _see_ her demon friends? That sounded fake yet this human seemed genuine.

"Impossible."

The girl looked up, tilting her head.

_How adorable._

Hyejoo shook her head mentally, "Humans have no relations with demons of any kind. What you say can't be tru-"

"Yeojin and Haseul!" The girl screamed. Her eyes wide with the desperation to prove such a point.

_Yeojin and Haseul? Hang on, those two girls live just near their castle, how could this human possibly knew who they are? And plus, I know Yeojin, almost like a sister, how does this human know her-_

Seeming to detect the dragon's inner turmoil, the girl cleared her throat, albeit softly, "My name is Choi Yerim! A student mage at BBC Academy. I know Yeojin and Haseul because they took care of me when my village was burned. They're the first to show me kindness and I- I haven't seen them in such a long time. I wanted to see them again and give them my thanks, so please, _let me_."

Hyejoo watched this _Yerim_ fidget with her hands, tugging at the loose strands of her slightly tattered clothes. She seemed less confident than beforehand, her demeanor reduced to a meek little creature.

_How strange._

With a deep breath, Hyejoo shook her hand and slowly her large, reptilian body shrunk into that of an identical human body (with a black tail and horns with red accents.) She moved her shoulders to let her clothing fall amply on them, letting it fit her body as it should.

"Human."

Yerim looked up but soon realized that the large reptile standing in front of her was long gone. She looked down to the source of the voice and saw a tall, black haired demon standing a few feet from her, arms crossed.

"Wow, you're prettier in this form too.." Yerim muttered, eyes in pure awe of the demon.

Said demon's eyes widened at the compliment, her face soon contorting into a try-hard look of a stone cold expression; yet the red on her cheeks seems to contradict the emotions she's trying to convey. "Thank you." Hyejoo cleared her throat.

"Is.." Hyejoo walked closer to the girl, of course her guard still high up, decreasing the ample space between the two of them, "Is what you say the truth? You're friends with those two demons?" She asked, her voice beating the slight breeze.

Yerim nodded, "I-I really cherish them-"

Hyejoo stopped as soon as they were only a few inches apart, a reasonable distance where they hear each other's voices, "Do you know that you can be sent to treason had the humans find out that you are _here?_ Killed for speaking to us, _monsters_?" Hyejoo questioned, her eyes pointed.

"But you aren't monsters!" Yerim huffed.

"You're correct-" Hyejoo turned to Yerim, eyebrows raised, "Wait what?"

"Not all of you are monsters, just like how not all of us humans are good people. I-I'm sorry for what our kind has done to yours but please understand that I'm not here to cause harm." Yerim looked down, "I love Yeojin and Haseul. They were like a family I wish I had a-and if you were a monster, you would've killed me before you even gave me the chance to speak, right?" She looked up, eyes sprinkling with hope.

Hyejoo, as a dragon, never really got a good look of Yerim's appearance until now.

Her eyes were so _bright_ and hopeful; it was almost new to Hyejoo. The way the sun had perfectly caved her face seemed so fantastical as if she was specifically chosen for the sun to shine on. Yerim's brunette locks fell on her shoulders like a feather sitting upon them; so light. Her features seemed so _surreal_ does every human look like this?

_If every human looked like her, I wouldn't mind spending my time in the shadows of a human village._

"Th-Thank you?"

Hyejoo's eyes widened out of shock when suddenly realization slapped her silly. _I said that out loud didn't I? Crap._ She gulped, looking at Yerim with bewilderment as she had no idea how to even address the reason for her thoughts. The human only bashfully looked away, lips morphed into a smile with eyes that had avoided her own.

"You-You said that we demons aren't monsters?" Hyejoo cleared her throat, crossing her arms, forcing the heat in her cheeks down to her stomach. "Every book i've read was always about how humans would use us as mere tools or playthings or lock us behind bars."

Yerim's eyes widened at the words, her lips drooping into a frown.

"That isn't true! Most of the time, at least!" Yerim smiled, though Hyejoo could tell she seemed a little uneasy. "I know some people who would help demons every time they're in need, obviously in secret. My friend Jinsoul has a chain of markets to provide for demons with stuff that's usually reserved for humans!"

"Your friend is kind for doing that." Hyejoo mumbled, a feeling of warmth to hear such things.

Yerim, cautiously, stepped closer, "Demons were the first to take care of me and I don't _ever_ want to hurt your kind." The human casted her head down, "I know what I'm saying won't convince you otherwise but I just really want to see Haseul and Yeojin. I'll kneel, or-or beg, or whatever you want-"

"Enough." Hyejoo winced at the girl's endless pleads. She's never really felt remorse, or resentment for that matter, towards humans. In fact she's never really had a solid opinion on them since she's never met one until now. Her father had just injected his family with all his violent stories that it overshadowed the possibilities of humans actually being _good_.

Just the mere fact that Yerim was practically begging to see her friends was almost enough to convince Hyejoo to guide the girl.

 _Almost_.

"I don't want you to act like-like a peasant." Hyejoo grumbled, "I'm not like that. However, I just want to understand you're reasoning to go this far. Surely you understand that-"

"I can get expelled from my academy. Banished from the citadel, or even worst, persecuted." Yerim sighed, her shoulders melting at the consequences listed. "But I _need_ to see those two. Without them, I wouldn't have even survived. I just need to give my thanks before I graduate from the academy and become a full fledged mage." She muttered.

Hyejoo was in awe.

"You're willing to take those risks to see demons?" Hyejoo tilted her head.

Yerim nodded, "Yes. And even then, I _want_ to change the system. I want to mend the bond between demons and humans, to create unity between all of us!" She huffed, crossing her arms with so much confidence.

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a goal only able to be reached from dreams. You're very, idealistic."

Yerim shrugged, "I don't care if I sound idealistic to you or anyone. Just because it sounds like that doesn't mean it's impossible, right?" She smiled, her lips into a wide grin that almost reached her ears.

Hyejoo felt her heart jump in her chest at the pure hope that Yerim held close. It was almost like a child saying such obscure nonsense, unable to realize that the world was nothing but of a dystopian world. But Yerim _isn't_ a child. She's old enough to understand how difficult of a task she's aiming for.

But her determination was something so _admirable_.

And Hyejoo realized that it wasn't that she felt nothing towards humans. Or that she would much rather focus on reading her books in the library about the wars between demons and humans. Or that she was masking her boredom with fake interest every time her father had come to her and her sisters with another story of gore.

Deep inside, Hyejoo yearned for the same thing Yerim did. As a child she too wanted such a thing, something so far and bogus and can seemingly be something of a daydream, to become a reality. At the time she was a child, she had thought that such wishful thinking was only her selfishness and not for the sole purpose of wanting the good to happen.

Hyejoo only hid this yearning because she was _afraid_ of being indifferent to her father's strong opinions. And only now did she realize that maybe, just maybe, her sisters feel the same way. That maybe, they too, don't want to have such a far relation to humans. That they too want tranquility and unity between both sides.

She buried these dreams within the pit of her memories to cover up the feeling of distraught every time her father would preach about the impossibility of humans and demons becoming one.

 _But just like Yerim, Hyejoo believed in this saccharine dream_.

"You-" Hyejoo met Yerim's eyes and gosh did it almost blind her, "You're not wrong." She muttered.

"See!" Yerim chuckled, puffing her chest as if to accomplish something so worthy of gold. Like she was a hero.

There was a pregnant pause. Just the wind whistling between the two of them, leaves rustling in the high pitched whispers, trees swaying along to the songs the breeze produced with its one tune melodies.

Hyejoo blinked, clearing her throat, "You're name is Yerim, correct?"

She nodded, "Yup! You don't need to call me _human_ anymore." She giggled as Hyejoo blushed at the mention of such a basic nickname.

_What gives? I didn't know her name what else am I suppose to call her? Ugh, humans are so-_

"What's your name?" Yerim tilted her head, eyes filled with warmth rather than this hyperactive persona. It was gentle and comforting, almost like the sun when it was starting to set. "You, never really mentioned anything about yourself besides how you most probably live in a large palace since you said you had servants."

_She remembered that?_

Hyejoo put her arms behind her back, "Olivia Hye. I'm the-" Her mouth closed at her will, afraid to speak of her true identity in front of Yerim. Sure, the human had shown her nothing kindness, but even then she isn't trustworthy. "I'm the demon roaming around in these-uhm- parts."

Yerim hummed, eyes searching indiscreetly for something in Hyejoo's. The latter shifted uncomfortably at the prolonged staring, disliking this silent attention. "Um, Yerim could you-"

"You're Son Hyejoo!" She smiled.

Hyejoo snapped her head at the girl, "I-I don't know what you're-"

"Yeojin told me all about you and specified your features because she said you were one of the prettier looking dragons. She said never to mention that though so don't tell her I told you, ok?" Yerim chuckled nervously (though Hyejoo doubts it's because she's scared to be in front of a dragon, much more a royalty.)

_That fricking shorty. I ought tell her off for talking about me with humans._

Hyejoo cleared her throat, "I'm usually addressed as Olivia Hye outside the kingdom. But, uhm, Hyejoo is my name."

"Oh drop the formalities! We're the same age-" Yerim pauses. "Actually you're probably like a little older but still!"

"We aren't friends, _human_." Hyejoo scoffed, crossing her arms.

Yerim's eyes widened and she let her body softly droop, her expression holding that of something similar to a dejected puppy. Hyejoo's looked at her, alarmed at the sudden change of aura. She felt a pang of guilt and tried her best to come up with something that will bring a smile onto the brunette's face.

"I-" Hyejoo stammered, "I can tell you the directions towards Yeojin and Haseul's home if you'd like. If you were to just guess your way in you may not make it until well, midnight, and it's u-unsafe for you."

That seemed to do the job considering Yerim's eyes lit up ever so slightly. Hyejoo caught the small flash of disappointment but she tried her best to ignore and push off the need to do more to make Yerim happy.

_She has such a weird affect on me._

"If you keep walking straight, you'll reach a small and thin pathway. Keep going west and you'll see a small village up ahead, it's near the palace. The house is quite big and almost sticks out like a soar thumb. It also has wooden dove atop the roof, it's hard to miss. Haseul is probably tending to her garden at this time so you should see her." Hyejoo muttered, adding a few gestures here and there to aid in the visual that Yerim might need.

The latter nodded, saying a quick thank you, and jogging out of this area of the forest. Hyejoo watched the girl's back retreat slowly into the vast darkness of the woods.

She felt her heart drop painfully slow to her stomach, like she was _disappointed_ to see Yerim leave. The warmth was suddenly slipping from her hands and once again there was this void that started to dig itself within Hyejoo's thoughts.

The realization of her child dream suddenly became further away. Like it was _so_ far away from her reach, as if the ground had cracked between her feet and that hope. Yerim's absence felt like it had caused a crack in her heart, like the globe of her world had become something of a hollow shell without the burning fire to work towards something she thought used to be a dream.

Hyejoo sighed, running fingers through her raven hair, ignoring the ache in her heart.

She turned on her heel to start striding back towards her home, awaiting yet another boring day at the palace with her father sprouting his hatred. The library may be what calms the ache in her heart. But the books, they're always about wars. About the dividing lines between humanity and demons.

All of that seemed so, _old._

 _So boring_.

Hyejoo shook her head. She wanted to leave this memory at the back of her mind. Yerim will only become a passerby in her life, another simpleton in her vast journey. Just another line in a chapter of her book. Her encounter with Yerim will only become something of a distant memory, something she'll soon bury into the depths of her other memories; stored behind the back of her mind-

_"Hyejoo!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her feet planted heavily on the dirt. Hyejoo's spine felt shivers run through, her heart pulsing faster than it had been before. She felt this sudden surge of hope return so inhumanely (indemon? that doesn't really make sense, ah whatever) quick into her body.

Hyejoo turned, her eyes looking for the voice and soon came out a heaving figure from the void of the forest.

_Did she run back?_

Yerim looked up, a warm smile plastered across her sweaty face.

"Are you lost? Again?" Hyejoo foolishly asked but another part of her hoped that wasn't case. Hoping that Yerim didn't come back to only leave again.

Yerim, catching her breath and letting out a relieving exhale, straightened her back. She hastily wiped away the sweat on her forehead, "I-Actually.." She brushed her fingers behind her ear, tucking a lock of brown hair so adorably swift. "I want to spend more time with you."

Hyejoo's looked at her, perplexed.

"I-I mean-! Um!" Yerim cleared her throat, gathering her words, "I want to get to know you more Hyejoo! I wanna talk to you more so.. ca-can you walk with me? Yo-You know to Haseul and Yeojin's," Yerim chuckled nervously, "I-It's fine if you don't, but i-it would be nice ya know so-"

"You want me to walk with you to Haseul and Yeojin's place?" Hyejoo turned her body to the human, the gesture causing Yerim to nod wordlessly.

_She's a human, Hyejoo. They can't be trusted, just like what your father says._

_But this is a new_ _era_ _. Where your childish dreams are no longer something of a distant wish; walk with her, Hyejoo._

_Unless, she's just another passerby in your life, right?_

Hyejoo blinked, confused yet at the same time, excited. Is this what she's been waiting for?

"So-So can you walking with me Hyejoo?" Yerim muttered, shyly looking at her.

_Maybe, just maybe, she isn't another line of a chapter in my book._

Hyejoo stared, her eyes shining, almost matching Yerim's fire from beforehand though maybe a little dull. Her heart leaped out of her chest when the human had looked at her with so much warmth and trust; it was sickeningly new but in a way that she liked it.

_Maybe, you aren't another forgotten book in a shelf, Yerim._

_and maybe, our dreams could become a reality._

Hyejoo walked towards Yerim and it's as if something new had started to bloom within deep in the forest.

She smiled.

_"If you so wish, Choi Yerim."_

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was loosely (and when i say loosely i mean it) based on this webtoon i was reading called mage and demon queen; it's a pretty nice read not gonna lie. it is centered around a GL relationship so if you need something to read I recommend that! Anyways, this is a hyerim fanfic based ,,,slightly,,, on this fantasy where demons exist :)
> 
> uh so yeah! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot (which i finished at like 3 in the morning)


End file.
